Discovered
by bee-roxs98
Summary: What happened to the 'excuse me are you the tooth fairy' girl. Did Ironhide's appearance in her pool change her life. What does she now think of the giant alien robots? Rating for minor swearing
1. First clue

**A/N: Ok I know I shouldn't be writing a new story but it just popped into my head while I was watching Transformers so here we go. Oh wait Disclaimer…. I do not –or ever will- own Transformers… **

It had been a few years since Jazmine had seen the giant robot exit her pool. She remembered everything that night she was seven at the time, now she was ten years old. Jazmine knew that it was that giant robot and it's friends that had destroyed most of Mission city. But she kept that to herself, she giggled to herself when she thought of what she said to it: _'Excuse me are you the tooth fairy?'_

Jazmine was sitting on the grass staring at the pool; her parents had it fixed up. Jazmine always drew pictures of it, the robot; she was a really talented drawer. She remembered it's face well, but Jazmine mainly recalled the royal blue eyes, or optics, as she like to call them.

Jazmine's parents were rich, but Jazmine had grown out of her princess little girl phase. Much to her mother's disappointment, who wanted her to wear dresses and skirts all the time. No Jazmine preferred to wear baggy pants, or short-shorts.

Jazmine had been suspended from her school three times already, for getting into fights with kids. She had a detention at least once a week for cursing in class. Yep she defiantly changed since she was seven. Jazmine always thinks it was the robot, it seemed he was a 'don't-take-bull-shit' type of thing.

Somehow Jazmine didn't think it was just a robot, but it had feelings, and could feel pain. The look in his optics the night she saw the robot, he looked annoyed, most likely from getting wet. Jazmine was determined on finding the giant alien robot. She really hoped that the government wasn't experimenting on it.

She flipped open her drawing pad, there were a few pictures, but the couple she was staring at was her pride and joy. It was the robot, plus a symbol she had caught it wearing, she couldn't remember where exactly but she remembered it-it looked a lot like some sort of robotic face. Jazmine sighed and slammed her book shut and ran back inside the house up to her, large bedroom. Running to her bathroom, running a hairbrush through her dirty blonde hair into a tight ponytail.

She ran to her draws and grabbed a pair of socks, and then she slipped on her skate shoes. Grabbing a backpack slipping her iPhone, camera, and her drawing pad along with a pencil in it. Grabbing her skateboard she ran back down the stairs only to be stopped by her mum.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Her mother asked crossing her arms under her bust. Jazmine sighed.

"What does it look like? I have a skateboard and I am heading for the front door," Jazmine explained, her mother frowned in confusion, Jazmine resisted the urge to face palm. Her mother was not bright at all. "I am going to the skate park."

Jazmine was lying to her mother she was actually heading into town to look around. She was sick of being stuck in the house all of the time. Her mother quickly nodded making a long 'oh' sound.

"Ok honey, but as long as you come how before seven o'clock tonight," She placed a kiss on her forehead, and went to go do… whatever she had been doing.

She quickly flew out the door and ran down the stone path, the gate seemed like it was going to fall off. That was how fast Jazmine wanted to get out of there. Running a little she then rolled her skateboard, then jumping on her board. It took at least twenty minutes until she reached the city.

She sat on a bench and placed her bag next to her. She looked to her left and there was a massive peter built semi truck there. But what made her so interested was the symbol at the front. Just like the robot. Jazmine almost ripped open her backpack in order to get her camera. When she finally clasped the device in her hands, she growled at how slow it was to turn on.

It gave a ping saying it was fully turned on; she turned to the truck and took a picture. Walking around it to get different angles of the truck. She finally came to the front of it and touched the symbol while she was on her tippy toes. Then took a close up picture of it. She smiled with satisfaction. Putting the camera back in her bag and skating off.

**(With Autobots)**

Optimus sat there as the girl roamed around his alt form taking pictures. She was tall, for her age, he guessed, wavy dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

**::Enjoying your photo shoot Optimus?:: **Optimus' comm link pinged, Elita-one. She sat across the road from him.

**::Actually I am more curious about why the girl is even taking photo's to start with:: **Optimus explained calmly, but almost blew his cover when the girl touched the Autobot symbol. She seemed very focused, and then she snapped a picture of it. She then used her transporting device called a 'skateboard' to go wherever she intended. **::I believe we should keep an eye on her, she seems to know something::**

**::What makes you say that:: **Elita asked as her holo-form came out of a random ally way towards her bike. She had light pink hair with a light pink tank top, along with a white leather jacket with the Autobot symbol on the collar, hanging loosely on her shoulders, With dark pink boots, also with pink short-shorts.

**::Just a feeling::** With that they both drove back to the Autobot base.

**A/N: Ok so what do you readers think? Also what should the genre be? I can't decide! Please review!**


	2. New people

_**TreecShanna101**_**: I hope you enjoy reading this story. Yeah there aren't may I have seen about her. **

_**Random Reader**_**: Yeah I know right, I thought Ironhide landed in the field and OP landed in the pool. But I am just going with what other people say; don't want people ripping into me. Plus same I also don't really enjoy pink to girly!**

_**Roc2Roll:**_** Of coarse you like it! :D **

_**my kitty name is ROXAS**_**: I will gladly accept that cookie *****nom nom* and I will continue writing :D**

_**Bumblebee'sGuardian**_**: Yeah I know… I was just watching the movie with my mum and saw her and screamed 'STORY IDEA!' mum gave me an odd look. Yeah I just can't decide what direction to put it in but I think I will do friendship :D**

_**GodoftheSeas21: **_**I will do that :D**

_I would like to thank those who reviewed also to the ones that added this story to their favourites list and Alerts list even those couple who put me as their favourite author :D Now I do not or ever will –unless by a mircle- own Transformers. NOW READ!_

Jazmine sprinted into her house, going to her bedroom. She heard the maid mumble something about wiping feet on the front door mat. She shrugged it off quickly she just wanted to upload the photo's to the computer. Tearing open her bag and quickly plugging it into her laptop. Tapping her finger impatiently, it finally came up and it uploaded the pictures. It said it finished and complete she went through them.

She finally came to the picture she took close up of the symbol. Starring at it for at least ten minutes then she heard someone call her down stairs- it was her mum's voice. Groaning loudly she closed her laptop and went down.

Jazmine stopped half way down the stairs seeing two men standing with her parents. They were both probably in their thirties, but the one with black hair almost blue which was in a slightly shuffled hair style, with a blue leather jacket with red flames riding up the sleeves, he also had dark blue jeans on, with combat boots. He looked like he was in his early thirties, late twenties. He was slightly muscular, but it was defiantly visible.

The other one was most likely in his mid or late thirties. He had black hair in a military hairstyle, he had black cargo pant, and also he had combat boots. He had huge muscles, he didn't even need a muscle shirt to she them off! Maybe since his biceps were so big that's the only shirt that made him comfortable…

But what caught her attention most was the both had amazing blue eyes, they looked like they were almost glowing. The extremely buff one had an eye color that looked very familiar… Jazmine snapped back to reality and noticed everyone staring at her.

"Um, Who the hell are you?" Jazmine questioned, raising an eyebrow. Putting on her tough-chic attitude.

"Honey," Her mother whispered harshly and gestured her to come closer. "Be polite," Her mother said as Jazmine walked over, crossing her arms.

"I don't really see a point," Jazmine said stopping to glance and them but returned her gaze back to her mother. "They are just going to leave soon. Which makes me ask again: Who the _hell _are you?"

Ironhide was smirking, he thought better of femmes with attitude. Not afraid to show who they truly are, and this young girl who looked slightly familiar to him, was doing that.

Optimus did a small 'ahem' to get their attention. "It is quite alright ma'am, we just wanted to speak with you daughter, but my name is Optimus and this is Ironhide," Optimus introduced. Jazmine was having a hard time not laughing at the names; she coughed to cover up her small giggles.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Jazmine crossed her arms as her parents went to go do whatever they wanted to do.

"You created a piece of art of a mechanical being, am I correct?" Optimus asked looking at me, I frowned _'mechanical being?' _What is that? OH! The robot!

"Yeah, of coarse you want to look at?" Jazmine really wanted show them her drawing she loved it. But not many people believed she drew it.

"Yes," Was the simple reply, but it was enough to make Jazmine go bolting up the stairs to get it. When she reached her room she went to her backpack, which was sitting near the window that faced the road. She took a quick glance but double-checked out the window.

There sitting on the curb in front of her house, was the peter built semi, along with a GMC that looked exactly like her dads. She quickly shrugged it off and ran back downstairs with the drawing pad in her hands.

She jumped the last few steps, which seemed to freak Optimus out slightly. She flipped through her book looking for the page then smiled brightly when she found it. She had taken a picture of it and posted it up on , she had received many comments saying it was good and creative.

She turned the book around to face them they studied it for a minute, then she turned the page it was then a landscape picture. The robot was getting out of the pool, while she had drawn a picture of her younger self, watching it.

Ironhide then remembered her.

**::Optimus, I know how she knows about us:: **Ironhide said through the private comm link still studying the drawing.

**::How is that, friend?:: **Optims comm linked back.

**::When we arrived on Earth I landed in some water. Which seems to be this girl's pool. She had asked me something but I can't remember:: **Ironhide said standing back up to full height with Optimus after she closed it.

"That is a very good picture," Optimus complemented, making the girl smile brightly, "Where did you get the idea to draw that," Even though Ironhide had just explained he needed to here the girls point of view.

"You would never believe me," She sighed, looking down once again, she heard a 'try us' she sighed again. "Fine. When I was about seven I was laying in bed pretending to be asleep to see if I could catch the tooth fairy, but there was a bright light, so I took my tooth and walked outside to the pool," Jazmine took a deep breath then continued, "When I got out there, there was something in the pool, I investigated further and that thing climbed." She waited for them to say she was crazy but it never came.

"We believe you. What did you think or do when you saw it climb out of the pool?" Optimus asked, Jazmine who had wide eyes, and held the book protectively to her chest. She shook her head to get rid of the shok

"Well he seemed to be a friendly, but if it wasn't I think it would have squished me. It seemed to have a don't-take-shit attitude though, but I asked it something silly it doesn't matter," Jazmine smirked; Ironhide was trying hard to hide his smirk.

"Come on little one, what did you say to 'it'?" Optimus urged for her to continue, a faint blush brushed her cheeks.

"I asked if it was the tooth fairy," Jazmine said sheepishly looking at the floor finding the marble color very interesting.

"Have you told anyone else besides us?" Ironhide finally spoke up; Jazmine shook her head coming back from the memory.

"No you are the first people I told, not even my mother or father know," Jazmine explained, Optimus and Ironhide nodded once.

"Keep it that way little one, if anyone found out besides us you could be in extreme danger," Optimus began to walk towards the door, "So keep it a secret tell you parents that we say thank you," She nodded and the two of them left, she ran back up to her bedroom. Looking out the window watching the two vehicles leave.

Oblivious to them all a certain F-22 was flying overhead, "Oh, so the Autobot's have another ally," Starscream muttered to himself, "Well Megatron is just going to _love _this," With that Starscream took off away, to his master.

_Ok there is the next chapter I think this is my best story yet! There are so many favorites and alerts already :D I thank you all NOW can you please review it gives me all these little bunnies of happiness…. ALSO if you have any ideas I will most likely use them, and credit will go to you :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	3. School, detention and Zanna

_**A/N: Ok I am going to be straight out honest. I didn't get as many review as I did from chapter 1. That is not the only reason why I took so long. This semester I am trying harder at school and that means less time on the computer so yeah… I would like to that those people who **_**did **_**review though:**_

**The Fox Familiar- **_**I understand where you are coming from but as you said girls are pretending to be older than they really are. Plus I apologize if you do not enjoy my story, if you do not wish to continue reading it don't.**_

**Roc2Roll- **_**HEY CHIKA! Yes I did P.M you! Plus I hope you continue to like this story! :^)**_

**Random Reader**_**- Thank you! I hope you stick with me through this story! :^D **_

_**A/N: Ok now that is out of the way I must add I do NOT own Transformers or anything in it. Now please enjoy! And an advance in apologies if this chapter is slightly boring***__**o**__*****_

* * *

><p>Jazmine tucked safely in her large warm bed, well asleep, did not hear the creaking of her wooden floor. Someone ripped the warm, soft blanket off her growling she sat up. There stood her mother, already dressed in her clothes for the day.<p>

"Come on darling time to get up, you have school today," Her mother said sweetly, Jazmine groaned loudly and planted her face into her pillow. "I knew you would do that," All of a sudden she felt cold water, squealing she jumped out of bed.

Jazmine shivering, she saw her mother holding a water bottle. It looked like it had ice in it. "Fine. See I am up," Jazmine huffed; her mother nodded and left the room for Jazmine to get ready.

Jazmine walked over to her large closet and scanned her clothes, she saw one of her dark grey shirts that had the words 'Bite Me!' across it, Jazmine had added the word 'Bitch' in permanent marker. Grabbing the shirt, she slipped it on, also with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

She grabbed her small brown leather bag and headed down stairs, placing her bag near the door, she jogged into the kitchen. Her mother and father were talking.

"Honey, we should make Jazmine go see some counseling, she needs help. Maybe someone can convince her to act like a normal child," Her mother was standing over the stove, cooking what smelled like bacon and eggs.

"Mia, stop your ranting, Jazmine is in no need of counseling, she is just… different," Her father tried to reason, but Mia –her mother- seemed very determined.

"No, Kelvin," Mia turned off the gas and placed the eggs and bacon on three plates. "She needs to act like her age, otherwise she will never be accepted at school with friends," To say it didn't hurt Jazmine was a lie she didn't have friends really. Because she was a little smatter than the others, she made the girls jealous cause she was pretty and smart at the same time. She did have one friend but she was older than her by about a year, but she was a friend.

"Just drop it, I am not paying for her to go see a counselor, she is a brilliant child, and she does have a friend," Kelvin –her father- spoke calmly, her father was her favorite parent, admit it everyone has their preferred parent or care taker. Jazmine walked into the kitchen, not wanting to hear anymore of her mother.

"'Morning," She grumbled grabbing herself a plate and sat down eating as quickly as she could."

"Good morning princess," Her father said, Jazmine glared at him, she hated that name with a passion. "I am sorry. Is 'Jazzy' better than 'princess'?" Her father questioned with an amused look.

"_Anything_ is better than princess, or anything girly related," Jazmine grumbled finishing off her breakfast. As usual she just got up and grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

I sat on the grass in front of my school, waiting for Zanna. That was my friend, my _only_ friend, and she was a good one at that. I stared at the ground, trying to come up with an answer to-who were those guys yesterday?

"Hey! Look over there girls it's little miss perfect," An annoying voice taunted, Jazmine glanced over her shoulder to see Emmalee Fox, and her little cluster of friends. Jazmine hated the world at that moment; she hated how girls her age decided to wear makeup and little high heels already. It wasn't natural! The girls over near Emmalee were all figures of to-be sluts.

Jazmine, was a mature mind, the girls over there were already wearing mini shirts and shirts that showed what cleavage they didn't even have yet. Jazmine sighed; those girls were NOT worth getting suspended for. A few guys from her class walked past the girls giving them a little wave. The boys' mine-Jazmine would never understand. They like pretty girls with no brains, yet they despised girls WITH brains if they were pretty or not.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Jazmine growled at the taunting voice, she was on the verge of just kicking Emmalee to the ground.

"What do you want?" Jazmine asked satisfied with tone in her voice clearly stating how annoyed she was. Emmalee smirked, Jazmine rolled her eyes and looked away only to get pushed to the ground face first a few seconds later.

Jazmine got up in a push up style, and wiped the dirt off her face. Spinning around she saw Emmalee standing with the smuggest look on her face, Jazmine's hands began to curl into fist, her joints popping. But just before she could even lift her arm someone called her name, she spun around and saw, Zanna. She looked incredible worried.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Zanna asked coming to step up next to her, she them saw Emmalee standing there with her arms crossed. "Nevermind, found the dirt," Zanna said sneering at her, even though she was older and pretty much it was against logical rules to be mean to those younger than you. Zanna couldn't help it.

Zanna and Jazmine, were both different and unique. Jazmine was smart; Zanna was always up to date with the latest music and trends. Zanna sounds like a girl that would fit in perfectly, huh? Well she was really good at fighting and always turned boys down, and kicked their asses. Which naturally made them dislike her, but Zanna was ok with that, she just went with the flow.

Emmalee glared at Zanna. "Why don't you go kick some more boys asses and be the she-man, that you are of coarse," Emmalee said with so much smugness Zanna and Jazmine almost went to bash her, but the bell rang for school.

"Don't let it get to you, they are just jealous," Jazmine said turning to her friend.

"Yeah they ain't worth my precious time," Zanna beamed with a large grin snapping back to her normal self.

They both ran around to get to their classes, bidding each other a quick goodbye. But Jazmine, had incredible bad luck, someone tripped her and she fell flat on her face. She jumped up and looked over to see Jarn, he was pretty much the to-be jock. Everyone was labeled something; Jazmine's label was the to-be out cast.

"Jarn, leave me alone I have to get to-" She was cut off and Jazmine jumped.

"What are you two not doing in class? The bell has gone?" The teacher snapped- Miss Turnbull. God she was the strictest teacher, everyone disliked her. Jazmine attempted to speak but she was cut off again. "No! I don't want excuses both of you detention during lunch _and_ after school," Jazmine nodded without complaint, but as she walked off she could hear Jarn begin to complain but she wasn't going to stay around for the end of it.

Her first subject was woodworks; she went to a private school although it never seemed like one. Considering they didn't have uniform which was weird but she was happy with it. When she entered, she had all eyes on her, also glaring teacher eyes.

"Where have you been, Jazmine," Demanded the teacher who was in the middle of explaining something.

"I was stopped on the was by Miss Turnbull," He nodded and continued, Jazmine placed her bag on the port racks and wrapped an apron around her, also slipping on a pain of glasses.

Mister Clark, showed Jazmine personally how to vanish a piece of wood. Also the whole class used the hammers to get the last adjustments to their puzzles. The rest of the day flew by, the detention at lunch was a mini lecture, but they would have to stay behind at school.

"Good luck with detention," Zanna said giving her a mocking salute.

"It takes a lot to get me down!" Jazmine exclaimed, Zanna's dad pulled up in their family mini-van. "See ya tomorrow Z," Jazmine said and Zanna ran off towards her ride. Jazmine sighed and walked back to one of the classrooms where the detention was being held.

As Jazmine collapsed in the seat she noticed a few other kids in the room, none she really knew. Turning back to the front of the room in big letters on the whiteboard it said 'NO TALKING!' She sighed and slouched in her chair.

Jazmine's mind wondered, not really to anything. Like little plays in her head, like a war which contained big explosions. She smirked when she thought of all the pretty colors. Before Jazmine knew it detention was over and she went home.

"Where have you been?" Her mother demanded as soon as Jazmine walked through the door.

"I was in detention for getting to class late," Jazmine explained plainly, and walked upstairs to her room without another word. She pulled out her art book and leaped onto her bed. Beginning to look through it, her eyelids began to get heavy and she laid her head down on her pillow closing her eyes and before she knew it, Jazmine was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Hate me all you want for not updating sooner, but when I get lots of good reviews. It gives me this burst of happiness that makes me want to write! SO review! Tell me what you think of this story and don't give me crap about her age attitude thing, I am the author I can do whatever I want! Ok that sounded harsh I am sorry! Please review.<strong>

**!I DID NOT REVISE THIS CHAPTER!**


End file.
